happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucy's Outdoor Smoochie
Watch Lucy doing something outdoors. Idle animations *Lucy waves. *Lucy sees a dragonfly flying to her nose, making her sneeze. *Lucy says "Hiii!" to viewers. *Lucy walks to the front, turns the screen upside-down and laughs while looking around. Then, she turns the screen back to normal and goes back to her place. Options Honey A beehive falls down beside Lucy. Lucy goes to it and she looks inside, then some bees come out and Lucy quickly grabs something in her hoodie pocket. She grabs a bouquet of roses and gives it to the bees. The bees happily feed on the nectar on the bouquet of roses. Lucy laughs happily but she sees Petunia, who is on her left and is jealous at her. Petunia kicks her and gives a bouquet of daisies to the bees, however the bees refuse it and start stinging Petunia. Petunia begins running around while Lucy is unconscious. She later wakes up and sees some bees pointing to their beehive and Petunia. Lucy kicks the beehive and makes it fall on Petunia's head. Petunia then stops in front of Lucy and takes off the beehive. Her face is full of red spots and stingmarks from the bees. A bee then stings her nose, making Petunia's head explode. Lucy gives a rose to a bee and the bee starts feeding on it. Flower Some packs of seeds fall on Lucy. Lucy laughs softly, then she grabs a pack of seeds and opens it. She sees some strange seeds and plants them, sprinkles them with water, then gives them some fertilizer and sunlights. After few days later, the seeds grow into a big bluish grey flower that has 18 petals, a big pollen and some sharp teeth around its petals. Lucy sighs in relief and pets it as Giggles walks by the strange plant and looks at it. She mocks Lucy and calls her a "stupid village girl", making Lucy cry, but the plant stands up with its roots and roars at her. Giggles screams and the plant wraps around her, making her squeezed to death, then the plant eats her alive, leaving her bow. Lucy pets it again and thanks it. Tree The screen pans to the right to show trees. Lucy goes to one of them and climbs it. She hangs around on the tree, while Flaky walks to the trees nervously, where she sees Lucy. Lucy is seen just chilling on the tree and plays with wood critters. Flaky seems a little bit confused and walks to her. Unfortunately, a tree is chopped down by Buzz, making Flaky get crushed and die, while Lucy falls down to the ground safely. Pond The screen pans to the left to show a big pond. Lucy goes to it and sees ducks swimming around. She grabs the attention of the ducks, while Hatchy walks to the pond and swims in it. Lucy then goes to him and keeps him safe. Lammy holds Mr. Pickels and walks by Lucy, then she sees a duck looking at her. The duck starts biting Mr. Pickels and Lammy quickly punches the duck, however the other ducks get angry and attack her. Lucy, who is in the pond, sees that the ducks are carnivorous and they also want to eat her as well as Hatchy. Lucy grabs Hatchy and runs away, then she attacks the ducks using her magic. After few hours, the ducks become limp and Lucy walks away along with Hatchy. Lammy, however, died because she got eaten by ducks. Deaths # Petunia's head explodes after being stung by a bee. # Giggles is squeezed and eaten alive by a strange plant. # Flaky gets crushed by a tree. # Lammy is eaten by carnivorous ducks. Injuries # Petunia gets stung by bees. # The carnivorous ducks are attacked by Lucy. Trivia *This is first Smoochie that Lucy appears. *This is the first and only Smoochie that has four options instead of three options. *All of the options' victims are the four canon female characters. *This is one of the few Smoochies with more than one character. *This first time that Buzz and Hatchy appear in someone else's Smoochie (Lucy's Outdoor Smoochie). *This the second time that Lucy breaks the fourth wall, the first was in Breakfast Morning. *The carnivorous ducks are similar to the ones in Mime to Five. *In the "Honey" option, the bees actually behave more like wasps. However, the creator stated that the bees in the Smoochie are honeybees instead of wasps. *According to the creator, Mr. Pickels survived in this Smoochie. (yet still debatable) Category:Smoochies Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes that break the Fourth Wall